crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2016
Monday Version v0.79.1 ;Bug Fixes Fixed: * Fixed talents not applying to Storm Rider properly * Fixed equipment not applying to Storm Rider properly * Fixed some other equipment not applying bonuses properly * Fixed a missing discription in the new Mister the Monkey upgrade (mobile) Friday Version v0.80 ;Canadian Turkey Weekend Buff Features: * Added the "Canadian Turkey Weekend" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Jim the Lumberjack, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Merci the Mad Wizard, Pete the Carney, and RoboTurkey. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Merci the Mad Wizard with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Pete or RoboTurkey if you unlocked them during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * (PC) FIxed several bonus calculations when Mindy copies buffed formation abilities. * Fixed an issue with Carnival chest containing gear for tier 2 Carnival Crusaders in certain circumstances without them being unlocked. * Added "support" tag to the Half Blood Elf's tags. Friday Version: v0.81 ;Octoberfun Objectives Features: * Added four new objectives to the "Idols Through Time" campaign: ** Echoes - Beat area 600 while under attack from echoes of yourselves ** Hamstrung - Beat area 600 without any of those useless DPS Crusaders ** The Lost World - Beat area 650 while constantly fending off scary dinosaurs ** Atrophy - Beat area 700 while your Crusaders are constantly dying * Added the "Octoberfun Objectives" buff weekend event. Buffed Crusaders include the Washed-Up Hermit, the Princess, Natalie Dragon, Nate Dragon, or Mister the Monkey. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Nate Dragon with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Mister the Monkey if you unlocked him during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * (Mobile) max_percent_damage_by_second supported (some special objective enemies will take longer to kill) * (Mobile) Objectives with multiple randomly spawning enemies will no longer spawn at an increased rate to the flash version Friday Version: v0.82 ;Emo's New Moon Year 2! Features: * Updated the Emo's New Moon event for year 2: ** Re-ordered the tier 1 objectives to the standard event objective order, and changed token prices and requirements to reflect the new order ** Added new tier 1 objective to fill out the bunch. Much like the Carnival event, this new objective must be completed before moving on to tier 2 *** Trick or Treat: Reach area 250 while monsters Trick or Treat you ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** The Scaredy-Ghoul: Reach area 300 while escorting a wussy Ghoul *** Research and Development: Reach area 300 while developing Fright-o-tech! *** G-g-g-ghost!: Reach area 400 while fending off scary ghosts *** Scared to Death: Reach area 450 while your Crusaders are getting stressed out *** Halloween Hoopla: Reach area 500 with only Halloween Crusaders ** Tier 1 objectives and free play now require that BOTH tier 1 Crusaders be recruited ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. *** Free play price reduced from 3000 tickets to 2500 ** Added Idol requirements to the tier 1 event objectives ** Reordered the tier 1 objectives to the more traditional unlock-unlock-chest-chest order ** Requirement for the two Halloween Candies spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively ** Halloween Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited ** Halloween Chests will now weigh their drops towards unfilled slots and upgrades, making it easier to gear up all four Crusaders evenly (tldr; more drops for the tier 2 Crusaders if you geared up the tier 1 ones last year) ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time * Added tech for an Extra Life surprise starting tomorrow! Fixes: * Fixed an issue with some achievements not displaying properly on mobile. Friday Version: v0.83 ;Emo's Weekend Wonder Features: * Added the "Emo's Weekend Wonder" buff weekend event. * Buffed Crusaders include Emo Werewolf, Detective Kaine, Artaxes the Lion, Sarah the Collector and Littlefoot. * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Emo Werewolf with the first purchase of any special chest package. Fixes: * Reduced Fright-o-Tron 4000's and Henry the Scaredy-Ghoul's Rare Global DPS items from 20% to 15%, to match other Crusaders * (PC) Fixed Mosh Pit not crediting * (PC) Reduced lag when formation abilities are applied. Further improvements are ongoing. * (Mobile) Fixed Billy's Golden Epic Cufflink not applying properly See Also Category:News Archives